The Hurricane Equation
by Freedom2000
Summary: A hurricane has struck Pasadena and Amy is afraid of the storm. Mainly Shamy with a brave/comforting Sheldon. And maybe a Shamy kiss :) one shot.


"No work today?!" Gasped a distressed Sheldon Cooper, "What do you mean no work today?!" "It's too dangerous, Sheldon," Replied an annoyed Leonard, "there's a potential hurricane spinning just off the coast. We can't go to work in that kind of storm." "But hurricanes don't hit the west coast," Sheldon said. "You have a hurricane emergency backpack under your bed," Leonard sighed. "Yes, I just didn't expect to ever have to use it," Sheldon responded, "hurricanes almost never hit California, Oregon, or Washington because they feed on seawater over 80 degrees and the ocean temperature in the Pacific is usually under 75 degrees." "Well, global warming." Replied Leonard as he shrugged and headed over to Penny's apartment for a glass of wine. "No work today. Drat." Sheldon muttered as he considered his options for the day.

It was noon and it had just started raining. The sky showed signs of a potential hurricane. Sheldon, who refused to let his day of science go to waste, had been working all morning attempting to prove how boson strings and photons can prove conformal dimensions in zero-gravity. He sat in his spot with a white board and blue marker writing out equations and swapping variables.

After about an hour the storm had picked up. Rapid winds made the windows rattle and the trees dance outside. The raindrops pelted the roof and made it impossible to see. And the noise, all the howling, whistling, and clanging of winds, rain, and fallen street signs made it impossible for Sheldon to concentrate. He, surprisingly, was rather unbothered by the raging rains just outside his window though. He was from east Texas and storms were extremely common, he was accustomed to this weather and was slightly soothed by the thunder and lightning. If there was one thing that Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper was not afraid of, it was hurricanes.

However, that did not make it any quieter or easier to concentrate. He decided to abandon his work and instead his mind wandered to Amy. Amy was definitely a vixen. Sheldon found every minute away from her rather difficult (although he would never admit it) and he found it even more difficult to keep his mind off of her. Thoughts and daydreams featuring Dr. Fowler would wander into his mind at the most inopportune times: at work, before he went to bed, in the shower, while he was eating breakfast, etc. Sheldon couldn't keep her green eyes and thin smile out of his thoughts.

Sheldon pulled his phone out of his pocket and decided to call Amy. It was always nice to talk to his girlfriend, and besides, he had nothing better to do. He skillfully dialed her number and turned up the volume so that he could hear her over the roar of the storm. The phone rang twice before it was scooped up and answered by Ms. Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Hello, Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon greeted, "How is your day off of work?" "Oh, hehehey, Sheldon," Amy stuttered into the phone,"oh, I'm so glad to hear your voice." "Is everything okay?" Responded a worried Sheldon. "Um, yes," Amy replied before a loud round of thunder rolled over Pasadena leaving Amy whimpering, "actually no," Amy fidgeted. "What's wrong?" Sheldon questioned. "Um, well nothing is really wrong," Amy said sheepishly, "but, it's just, I'm afraid of storms." "Oh," Sheldon replied, "well it's nothing to be afraid of. Everyone has their fears. What would you like me to do?" "Ah, would you come keep me company?" Amy asked anxiously. Sheldon considered his options. "I guess," Sheldon replied. "You would?" Amy asked delighted. "Of course," Sheldon responded, "you're my girlfriend and I care about your well being. I'll be there as soon as I can." "Thank you so much, Sheldon" Amy said before she hung up.

"What did I just agree to?" Sheldon asked himself, "it's not safe to venture out into a hurricane, besides I need someone to drive me there and I also have no clue how to comfort my girlfriend. Nice going, Cooper. You should call her back and inform her of the unreasonableness of the situation." But Sheldon had his boyfriend obligations and decided that he had no choice but to assist Amy. Additionally, he really did care about her well being.

Sheldon pocketed his phone and pulled on his jacket. He was slightly nervous to go outside in such a storm. Getting hit by a falling tree or blown into a street sign were real possibilities. It would probably be best to travel in a car. One problem: he couldn't drive. Fortunately there were easy ways to solve that problem which were formerly known as Leonard and Penny. Sheldon strolled across the hall to Penny's apartment to ask them for the favor.

"Knock knock knock, Leonard and Penny. Knock knock knock, Leonard and Penny. Knock knock knock, Leonard and Penny." There was no response. It was only then that Sheldon noticed the necktie attached to the doorknob. He had seen this type of thing before and realized its meaning. He sent Leonard a text that read: message received.

With Penny and Leonard otherwise occupied, Sheldon grumpily realized that he had no way to get to Amy besides walking. Calling Howard or Bernadette was out of the question as they were on vacation in Las Vegas and apparently it was socially unacceptable for him to request driving favors from those on vacation. And Sheldon couldn't let Raj drive him because he was not to be trusted with driving Sheldon after he had had a little drunk driving incident a month ago. With no one to complain to, Sheldon accepted his situation and walked down the stairs, starting his journey to Amy's apartment. At least His girlfriend would be impressed with him that he walked through a storm to go comfort her. Besides, walking in storms reminded him of all the times he had trudged home from elementary school in the rain back in Texas.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sheldon pushed open the doors to be met with a powerful wind. He was not discouraged but instead comforted. "Just like home," he smiled to himself.

It was warm outside. And hard to see. Vision was almost an impossibility under the blinding sheet of rain, however sound was abundant. Leaves rustled and doors slammed and wind screeched like starving banshees. Sheldon stepped outside and onto the puddle ridden side walk. The streets were flooded ankle deep with murky rain water and the sky was a woolen silver. Apartment windows were like beacons, a glow in the strange environment that was once Pasadena. Sheldon felt free with the lack of people on the streets.

He took another step forward and was immediately drenched. He tried not to consider hypothermia as he dashed down the sidewalk for two blocks. Sheldon stopped to catch his breath under the canopy of a vacant Chinese restaurant and to shield himself from the pieces of flying litter.

The wind had seemed to grow harsher and when Sheldon stepped out from the relative safety of the canopy, his lanky body was blown of balance and he tumbled back under the canopy. Trying again, he stepped out and immediately grabbed onto the nearest fire hydrant as to not be blown back again. His arms burned but the was able to hang on and climb his way forward down the street.

Just when he was getting the hang of moving against the wind, the wind changed directions and Sheldon was pummeled into the flooded streets. Gasping, he grabbed the curb and pulled himself onto the sidewalk. Sheldon used kolinahr to control his emotions of helplessness and anger.

These antics continued for another hour and a half as Sheldon fought his way along the usually fifteen minute journey to his girlfriend's house. Grabbing the handles of the apartment building doors, Sheldon used his last energy to pry them open, stumbling and tripping into the dry building.

He lay for a few minutes huffing and puffing on the apartment building floor. No one was present in the lobby and Sheldon took this time to consider himself. He was positively drenched, like he had gone swimming with his clothes on. His hair was mussed and dripping and he had little cuts on his forehead and cheeks from flying debris. Normally, he would have complained and acted obnoxious, but what was the point when there was no one to complain to? Sheldon bravely stood up and walked towards the elevator.

Moments later, he arrived at Amy's door. Knock knock knock, Amy. Knock knock knock, Amy. Knock knock knock, Amy. He repeated tiredly. Amy was quick to respond and pulled the door open to find a soaking Sheldon. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Sheldon," Amy gasped when she saw her boyfriend, "I shouldn't have asked you to come in the storm, what was I thinking? This was so dangerous, you should have got Leonard to drive you, what if you'd been hurt? This is all my fault!" Amy rambled. Sheldon just stood in the doorway and watched her talk. She always rambled when she was nervous, the storm was probably getting to her.

Sheldon stepped wordlessly into the apartment and smiled at his girlfriend. "I'm okay, I swear," Sheldon told her. "Okay," Amy replied, "it was brave of you to come take care of me." Sheldon responded with a quick, "I know," and a cocky grin. Amy chuckled, "let's get you dried off." "Thank you," Sheldon said.

Ten minutes later, a slightly damp Sheldon, wearing a Spock uniform (as it was the only outfit of his at Amy's apartment) sat on the couch drinking a mug of camomile tea. Amy sat beside him with a mug of peppermint tea.

Amy had temporarily forgot about the storm at Sheldon's arrival, but by now, she was terrified again. Every time thunder rolled over Pasadena or a tree snapped outside, Amy would give a frightened and heart breaking whimper. Sheldon had no clue what to do. All he knew was that Amy needed to feel better and safer.

Using his past knowledge, mainly based on the cuddling session that they had once experienced, Sheldon decided that a hug would be a suitable medication for his tense girlfriend. Although Sheldon hated physical contact, he had to make sacrifices and he reluctantly yet smoothly scooped up his trembling girlfriend. His lanky arms wrapped around her thick green cardigan as she set down her tea.

Amy snuggled her head into the crook of his neck as the winds picked up outside. Amy hated the way that the windows rattled like they would break at any moment. She was incredibly grateful that Sheldon was there to comfort her. Sheldons warm hands enveloped hers and her trembling was left to a minimum.

However, every time the storm would crash outside, Amy's heart rate would increase again and she would pull herself further into Sheldon's embrace. Sheldon still was rather clueless but he decided that it couldn't hurt to keep Amy's mind off of the storm. He held Amy tight and whispered random stories and unrelated facts into her ears. As Sheldon explained the origin of pretzels quietly into her ears she felt immediately more relaxed.

After about an hour of Sheldon talking and holding Amy, she felt ten times better. However, the storm still played outside and it was unsafe for Sheldon to return home. They decided that he would spend the night on Amy's couch.

Sheldon never let go of Amy until the next morning when the storm had stopped. They had fallen asleep in each others arms on the couch and both were quite comfortable. When the two of them awoke to each others eyes they had never felt more safe. Sheldon felt that there was only one more thing to do to complete this wonderful feeling. He leaned down slowly and kissed her full on her sweet peppermint flavored lips. Their eyes were closed and Amy's surprised hands went quickly around his neck. When they eventually broke away they were both glowing. "Fascinating," Sheldon whispered. And Amy went in for another kiss. Neither of them had felt this complete in their entire lives.


End file.
